Whatever It Is
by Twilight-Jacob-Lover
Summary: AJ just moved to The Rez after a fatal car crash. While walking her dog she ran in a gorgeous boy. They were happy until someone phases who isn't suppose to. What will AJ do to find happiness with her love, Jacob? Better summary inside. Some OOC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is De Ann again and I love this story so far. It's a story line I came up with while I was walking my dog. I know it sounds weird and everything but I like the idea and I hope you do too. **

**Ok this story is based off of the song Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band. I have the link to the song on my profile.**

**Ok this is set after Jake phases but Bella is already a vamp so she doesn't matter. Oh and she did have Renesmee but the whole thing with the Volturi didn't happen and Jake didn't imprint on Renesmee. The vamps are still part of the story but that won't be until later. So Bella is happy with Edward and Jake's feelings for Bella were never more than a crush so he wasn't heart-broken when she chose Eddie. **

**This story focuses more on the pack than it does with the vamps cause I kinda hate them. No offense Bri. I know you wanted a good vamp story. **

**The girl main character in this story, her name is Annde-Jordan. It is just my first name switched around. So my real name is De Ann but I just switched it up and came up with Annde-Jordan (that's just her first name) since I needed something unique and couldn't find anything that would fit her character just right. I base Annde-Jordan off of me, mostly. I have always had this dream to be a main character and a **_**good friend**_** *wink wink* of Jake.**

**Anyway without further ado…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters… besides Annde-Jordan, she's all mine.**

**--**

Annde-Jordan POV

I heard footsteps, faint, but close behind me.

"Hi," whoever was behind me called.

"Umm," I looked behind me to see a boy – looked sixteen or seventeen – jogging up to me from behind. "Hi."

I was walking my Chihuahua, Scooter **(I really have a Chihuahua named Scooter!! He is sooo cute)**, around the reservation tonight. I looked at my phone screen – 9:23 p.m. – and looked back at the boy. He was tall, maybe 6'4, with cropped black hair, and brown eyes. He had on cut-off jeans and no shirt on, so you could plainly see his eight – oh my gosh eight – pack. I had to keep myself from staring by watching Scooter walk in front of me.

"You know," he said as he caught up with me, "you really shouldn't be just walking around here in the dark without anyone." He was beside me at this point. He looked at me and then mumbled a, "whoa," under his breath, then continued. "Someone might… umm, might… try to… try to talk to you." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mean like you are now?" I asked innocently enough. I said it such a way that I knew he would know I was kidding. I smiled meekly at him, hearing another "whoa" escape his lips.

"Yeah, yeah kind of," he responded as he smiled. I haven't seen you around the rez before. You just move here?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah… yeah I… I just moved here," I said. I kept on looking forward, trying not to pay attention to his abs.

"Where'd you move from?" he asked. I wondered why he was so interested.

"Mesa… Mesa, Arizona."

"So you're a Southern girl," he stated, more than asked.

I looked up at him sharply. "Do you have something against Southern girls?" I asked a little too abrasively. I really should stop doing that. "I'm-I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm Annde by the way, Annde-Jordan." **(A/N: it's pronounced like Andy)** I stopped walking and stuck my hand out in front of me for him to shake.

"It's okay, and I'm Jacob, or Jake," he said, and shook my hand. "So what made you move?"

"My family… my family –" I knew this was going to be hard. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone. I took a deep breath and continued walking and talking. "My family was killed in a car accident. I was the only survivor. So I'm living with some other family here."

"That's so… sad," he finally decided. I stopped walking when Scooter sniffed out a bush and decided to take a leak real fast.

"Please, don't pity me. I like confiding in myself and my dogs. And the occasional person," I said.

I took a deep breath and continued walking. Scooter was walking pretty fast and then stopped suddenly, making me hover over him for a second and Jake ran into me from behind, stopping himself with his hands on my shoulders, he was so tall. "Whoa," he said as he steadied himself. When his hands touched my shoulders there was an electric shock and so much heat radiating off of him, it was unbelievable.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Naw, naw it's alright." He waved it off. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did the accident happen?"

I took a deep breath and told the story. "There was a rabbit in the road – my dad was driving, he was such an animal lover," I said while I looked him eye and continued walking. "So he served the car to avoid hitting it. We were close to the local gas station, with only five stations. The closest one to us was open and when he swerved, he hit this boulder that was in the road. The car flipped three times and ended up hitting the open station." I heard him gasp in surprise and shock. I gave him a reassuring smile, though it didn't reach my eyes. "The gas tank on the car was open and when the car hit the station, the two oils ignited and the car exploded. **(A/N: a picture of their car after the accident is on my profile) **The blast was so big that I was ejected out of my seat, the furthest away, while my family was unfortunate enough to have stayed in the car. It was my mom and dad in the front seat and my older sister in the back with me. They died of smoke inhalation and they each had broken legs and my mom's neck was snapped. I came out of recovery from a dislocated shoulder, two broken legs, a sprained wrist, and a shattered hand two weeks ago. It was a good thing they died. Now they're out of their misery." I closed my eyes and stopped. I could feel Scooter tugging on the leash but I didn't budge.

I felt two strong, blazing hot arms around my shoulders and I relaxed instantly, as the electric shot through me again. I tugged the leash back so I could put my arms around his waist. I inhaled in his chest and was surprised when I smelled a woodsy scent. And I could tell it wasn't cologne or anything un-natural. This was the real thing.

"Thank you," I mumbled, though it was muffled by his chest.

"No problem," he responded.

I released myself from his waist and continued down the street with Scooter. I then felt his hand around my own. I looked up at him from my average 5'1" and smiled. And I think it was really genuine this time.

"So what was your family like?" he asked all of the sudden, swinging our hands back and forth a little.

"Umm… they weren't all that exciting…"

"Come on! I want to know," he urged.

"Okay, okay. My dad… was a… drunk abusive –" I heard yet another intake of breath "– my mother was a stay at home mom, mostly so she could work the drug dealing from the backyard, which _I _never missed. My sister, Jackie, was nice; she was fifteen years old, straight A's, nice friends. Until this one girl came along, Kacy. She wasn't a really good… influence. She took my sister to this late Friday night party. It was a pill popping party. I told her not to go, begged her even. But she went. She left home that night not drunk and she was a still a virgin; she came back at six in the morning, smelling of vodka and whiskey, totally drunk, and not a virgin anymore."

"Wow… I… I… I don't know what to say," he stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. I know how I feel and that's all that matters."

"So do you have take of your niece, or – I'm sorry – nephew?"

"No. Jackie was six months along when the accident happened."

"Wow. So wait, how old are you?"

"I hate this question…" I grumbled, hoping he didn't hear me. I took a not-so-steady breath. "I'm twelve."

**(A/N: I was so going to end it here but I thought it was too good not to… and I would've forgotten what I was going to write in the next chapter… so I didn't!!)**

"You're twelve?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. And you are…?"

"I'm seventeen. But that doesn't matter," he said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I mean," he said, "just because you're twelve, doesn't mean we can't hang out."

I looked at him like he had grown a second head. What was he saying? I mean, sure, I like him, which is weird because it usually takes weeks for me for me to _actually_ like someone, I think he's cute – hot, beautiful, you know which ever works – but he's _seventeen_. He is five years older than me!

"Okay… well do you want to hang out at my house?" I asked. I was veering my so called home for the time being and I'll bet Jake knew him.

"Which one is yours?" he asked. I walked up the gravel when about two feet up the walk I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. I looked behind me to find Jake was just standing there, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're living with _Paul?_" He sounded like it was most horrible thing in the world.

"Yeah… why?" I smiled at him to get his attention; he was looking back and forth between the medium sized house and me.

"How do you know Paul?" he asked.

"He is my cousin."

"Paul… is your… cousin?" he choked out.

"Yeah, what's the problem? Do you like, have something against him?" I walked up to the door and opened it, taking Scooter off his leash and letting him inside.

"No, no," he laughed, "absolutely not. We are practically brothers."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Damn it," he mumbled. "Umm, is Paul home right now?"

"Yeah, come on in. Paul!" I shouted. I walked into the house and heard Jacob behind me, walking through the door.

I didn't get an answer at first. All I saw was a blur of – fur? – at the back door. Then Paul walked in.

"What cha need, AJ?" He walked past me and towards the hall but when he saw Jacob, he paused. They started talking in a weird language, probably Quileute, I mean they live on the Quileute Rez, and then they started shouting. Jacob raised his hands and pointed towards me, his voice softer and calmer. Paul turned to face me and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. I looked at him in question.

"Jake and I are going to go to Jake's house. If you tell my parents I'm going there, they'll know what I mean."

Paul then took Jake's wrist and pulled him to the front door. Jake stopped by the door, unintentionally pulling Paul with him. Paul ended up slamming into Jake's side, but Jacob didn't move an inch. He looked in my eyes and my breathing hitched. His blinked, and said, "Good night, Annde," and then walked through the door.

**Jake POV**

Oh my god.

Annde was beautiful. That dirty-blonde hair, shoulder-blade length, and the dark green eyes… they're entrancing. I could see it now; two kids, small house… whoa, whoa, whoa wait, back up here.

What just happened? I didn't… _imprint._ Did I? I tried to remember back to when Seth imprinted on California and when he saw her he saw children, a life, a future… Oh god, I imprinted on Annde-Jordan.

Paul is going to kill me.

When he walked in and saw me – or the look on my face, rather – he went livid. He started shouting at me in Quileute. Probably so AJ, as Paul called her, wouldn't be able to hear what we were saying.

"**What are you doing here?!"** he roared. **(Sorry guys, I don't speak Quileute so what's in bold is said in Quileute, the part Annde doesn't understand). **

"**Don't you shout at me! It's not my fault I imprinted on her! Do you remember how it felt to imprint for yourself? The loving way you looked at Holly? Well this is what I feel for Annde and you can't stop me!"**

"**The hell I can! She is my cousin and you're not going near her!" **He shouted. He just doesn't get it does he? Well, I am just going to have to make him understand.

"**How would you feel if Holly was ripped from your arms?" **I calmed my voice and raised my arm, indicating Annde. He all of a sudden looked very sad, and vulnerable. **"That's exactly how I would feel if I got Annde taken from me. Let's just go back to my house and talk to the elders about it."**

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He turned towards my love – I mean AJ – and said, "Jake and I are going to go to Jake's house. If you tell my parents I'm going there, they'll know what I mean."

Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door. I stopped just short of the door, inadvertently pulling Paul with, and he came crashing into my side. I barely noticed.

"Good night, Annde." Then I walked through the door.

Paul guided me towards the woods, taking off his cut-offs along the way. I followed suit, tying my jeans to my ankle with the little wrap around cord. About a mile from my house I felt the wind in my fur and fallen branches under my paws.

**(They're "speaking" mentally. The bold is Jake, the regular is **Paul**)**

_How could you, Jacob? _Paul asked – er, thought.

_**It's not like I meant for this to happen, Paul!**_

Paul took a mental deep breath. _Okay, okay, I know how you feel, literally. But if you could just lay off how close you get to her right now please? I mean she _is_ only twelve. _

_**I know. I was kind of surprised when she said she was twelve when I walked her home. **_ I showed him my memory of the walk home, the short version. I remembered when I first saw her – the loving way I looked at her and how beautiful I thought she was – and when I hugged her – the electricity that shot through my veins – and the longing I felt when her hand separated itself from mine. _**I knew I'd imprinted on her. From the first time I saw her.**_

My body got all tingly and then I was walking on two feet. I tugged on my cut-offs and turned to see Paul walking the other way, away from my house. He was probably going to tell Sam, the alpha – or leader – of the pack. I shook my head and walked toward my house, wishing all the way that Annde-Jordan was in my arms.

Once I got to my house I walked in the back door. I sauntered into the living room, seeing Billy on the couch with a beer can in his hands. His wheelchair was against the wall and a pizza box was on the cushion next to him on the loveseat.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I heard him ask.

"How did'ya hear me come in?" I'm a werewolf, I'm always quiet and… and stealthy.

"I'm an elder, of course I heard you."

"Oh, right," I responded dumbly. I couldn't get Annde out of my head.

"What's up?" he asked.

I hesitated before I answered.

"I… may have imprinted. No, no, I'm positive I did."

Billy raised his eyebrows in my direction. He set the beer aside and moved the pizza box to the ground, and patted the seat next to him, motioning for me to join him on the couch. I sighed and made my way to the couch.

He took a deep breath with a sad smile on face. But then the smile grew larger. "So, what's she like?"

I groaned. I didn't want to have this conversation with my father. I'd rather have it with Cullen. And that's saying a lot.

"Come on, I want to hear what my soon-to-be daughter-in-law is like."

"Umm… I don't think we're going to get married anytime soon," I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh… well what's she like, anyways?"

I blushed furiously. "She's amazing, dad. She's… man, she's just amazing."

"What's she look like?" he asked.

"Well, she has shoulder-blade length dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, petite form, blue glasses." I sighed. "She's beautiful."

"Wait, why won't you guys be 'getting married anytime soon'?" He looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"Umm… she's twelve."

--

**OK guys I think this is it. The first chapter. I'll try to have the second one up soon. And I'm looking for more songs that will go with the chapters if you guys listen to the songs.**

**Whatever It Is by The Zac Brown Band **_**is**_** a country song but it is an amazing song and it is the core of this story. Also on my profile. The songs in this story will be repeated in the chapters. Like.... In one chapter will be Whatever It Is, and then in another it'll be the same song.**

**Ok…. I think that's it for now. Please review!! It's one of my favorite ideas that I had for stories to write and I hope I get some good feedback for this story.**

**So review!!**

**Love De Ann!!**


	2. AN Hold!

I would just like to say that my stories Whatever It Is and Coyote On A Stick are on hold right now because I have started school recently and I need to get a new chapter out for Joke Gone Rogue. I'm sorry but right now I just don't have the time.

Love,

De


	3. SorryAN

**Hey guys it's De Ann. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I took a break from fanfiction a while ago… you know, trying to get back into my mojo. :D but anyways now that its summer break ill have more time to think and get stories out in my head. I always have ideas floating around in my head, and occasionally I write out the first ****chapter just to get it out there and started. I think now that I have more time on my hands ill get more chapters out but I don't think ill post them when I'm done with them… no I think I'll keep on writing chapter after chapter until im on a roll here. You know? :D lol so anyways ill try and check me out on FictionPress. Even though I haven't started any stories up there yet, I'm wanting to. My profile name is "****WhoDoesn'tLoveAWriterLikeMe". So make sure to check that out and the stories that are under my "favorite stories". I love them. :D keep on reading!**

**Love De Ann!**


End file.
